The present discussion is directed specifically towards the manufacture of strip material for building tires; however, the background art and the disclosed invention may also be applicable to other types of manufacturing wherein it is necessary to store strip material.
When forming a strip component, it may be desired to store the component in a manner that prevents the destruction or alteration of any preformed cross-sectional configuration. This is frequently accomplished by storing the component in a spiral spool storage device. The component is placed on a liner that is spirally wound inside the spool. Spacing between adjacent rows of spirally wound liner prevents the adjacent layers of wound material from contacting, thus preserving the preformed cross-sectional configuration of the strip component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,132, JP 61-111261, and EP 621,124 illustrate such storage devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,132 discloses a spool with stepped flanges wherein a liner of increasing width rests on the stepped flanges to support the component within the spool storage device. JP 61-111261 discloses a spool formed with protrusions for the edges of a liner to rest upon. EP 621,124 discloses a spiral spool storage device wherein the edges of the liner rest in continuous spiral grooves formed on the inner face of the spool flanges.
Because the space provided for the edges of the liner are of a relatively small dimension, the liner must be precisely fed to the storage spool. JP 61-111261 discloses first feeding the liner through a fixed metal plate. The plate has an arcuate shape with flanged sides causing the plate to have a width less than the width of the liner. The liner is fed through the plate, inside the flanges, reducing the effective width of the liner. After the liner passes through the plate, the liner is feed onto the spool. The liner returns to its original width after once it is placed onto the spool, known in the art as the liner "popping" into place.
EP 621,124 also teaches reducing the effective width of the liner prior to feeding it into position on the spiral spool. Three different methods of reducing the liner width are disclosed. Two methods employ the use of curved bars through which the liner passes. The curved bars are in a fixed angular relationship with the rod upon which the bars are attached. The third method disclosed employs two pairs of deflecting bars. The first pair initially deflects the edges of the liner and the second pair slides relative to the spiral spool to ensure proper positioning of the liner onto the spool.
While the above methods accomplish the goal of delivering the liner to the spiral spool, these methods require precise placement of the liner to prevent the liner from popping out of place, and to prevent folding and creasing. When such problems do occur with the liner, the continuous manufacturing of the component must be stopped to resolve the problem. The present invention is directed to a method of delivering the liner to the spiral spool in a manner and by an apparatus which overcomes these limitations and issues of the known delivery systems.